In a different world
by AddictedPenguin
Summary: Alpha has a new mission: Tsurugi Kyousuke should never play soccer again. He takes Tsurugi to a different timeline, a timeline where his brother is disabled and can't play soccer. (Takes place in episode 11 from the GO- series and episode 3 of Chrono Stone- also a lot of conversations come directly from the anime) Raded K for mild coarse language.


It's dark in the room but noisy, kids are shouting and screaming and the sound of the games in the room are even louder. Lights are flashing and if you're not used to it then it would really hurt your eyes if you'd be here longer than an hour. Tsurugi doesn't really notice all the lights and the racket anymore, he comes here every day. He even skipped his last period to come here. His brother has soccer practice so he's safe, he won't find out that he missed school, again.

He has a good reason why he skipped school today. Someone broke his high score yesterday and he has to win his first place back. He has the high score on more than ten games and if he can keep this up for another two weeks he'll get a month of free gaming. He really needs this free month because he already wasted all of his pocket money for this month and he can't ask his parents for more. He'd never ask his brother either and he's too young for a job. That's why he hast to win his place back.

He has four hours left before his parents or brother come home, that will give him enough time to beat this shithead and make a kickass new high score, one that no-one will defeat.

He must have been playing for over an hour when he notices a tall boy staring at him from the corner of his eye. At first he thought that he was interested in his plays or something but the boy is rather watching him than the game. Maybe it's the one who broke his high score and he's here to check on him. Well, he'll show him what Tsurugi Kyousuke is capable of.

The one and only thing he's good at. His brother still tries to convince him to play soccer but Tsurugi doesn't feel like it. It's just not his thing, being outside all day and exercising. He rather stays inside playing games.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke."

Tsurugi looks up from his game, a little disturbed. It's that guy, what does he want from him? It's a single player game and there's no way that he's going to play with turns, he has to get the high score today.

"What?" He snorts while bringing his focus back to the device in front of him.

"I'm here to talk with you." His voice is quite monotone.

"About?"

"Soccer."

Tsurugi sighs in annoyance. "Are you one of my brother's friends? I am not going to join the soccer club."

"Good."

Good, what good? What's with this guy, did he seriously come here to tell him to not play soccer? Or is this some kind of reverse Psychology, saying that Tsurugi shouldn't join he wants to motivate him to actually become a member. Tsurugi snorts again, well, no way that's ever gonna happen.

"Whatever."

Tsurugi tries to make his point clear that he has no interest in him at all by not paying attention to him but to the game instead but, his gaze is starting to make him feel nervous. His fingers are slipping from the buttons and he's playing more carelessly every minute. When "GAME OVER" appears on his screen for the third time in two minutes he stops playing and angrily turns into his direction.

"_What_?"

"Nothing."

"I don't really like someone looking at me from that close while I'm playing so could you either take a few steps back or get the fuck away from me?"

"No."

"Did Nii-san sent you? If that's so then please give him the message that I don't need a babysitter and I don't want to join his stupid soccer club!"

"I am here on orders from my Master."

"If that's the way you address your captain that's fine with me but leave me the hell alone now. I'm busy."

"My mission is to make sure that you won't play soccer."

Tsurugi raises his brow, this is getting weirder every minute. "Congratulations. Your mission will succeed because that's not my intention at all. I won't play soccer."

"I'll give you another reason to never play soccer again." The purple haired guy says, his grey eyes staring directly in his.

"What the—?"

The taller boy takes a chip out of his uniform and transforms it into a soccer ball. He drops the ball on the floor and looks around to check if anyone is watching them, no-one is fortunately for him, all the guys are way too focused on their games to notice what is going on.

"What are you doing with that ball in here? Get that away, they'll ban me from this place!"

The guy doesn't seem to listen and places his foot on the ball. It makes a future like noise when he does so.

"_Time warp mode_"

He aims the soccer ball in his direction and the last thing Tsurugi sees is the taller guy coming closer and then a huge flash of light.

* * *

Tsurugi opens his eyes, the light is sharp so he has to blink a few times until his eyes are used to it. He looks around, they are not in the game hall anymore but outside, in a park or something.

"Tsurugi Kyousuke." He says again, leaving him a little startled. This guy really gives him the creeps.

"Why have you brought me here-…"

"Alpha." He says on the same cold tone. "My name is Alpha. Do you recognise this place?"

Tsurugi looks around once again. It's the same park where he and his brother used to play soccer together. That's a long time ago.

"Why are we here?" He says while shoving his hands in his pockets. It's not like he really cares but he figured that the sooner he explains himself the sooner he can go back to his game, he was so close until this Alpha guy interrupted him.

"Follow me."

Tsurugi doesn't want to follow him, really not but, somehow he can't help himself. Besides, the faster he gets this done the better.

"What now?" He asks when Alpha stops. Instead of a proper reply he points to somewhere behind the trees. He's not much of a talker it seems. With his eyes Tsurugi follows the direction Alpha is pointing to and sees two young boys playing soccer. Not just two boys, that's his brother when he was younger, and the other boy, that's him. _How embarrassing.  
_  
"What's going on here?"

"I have brought you to the past. Those two boys are you and your brother." Well that was stating the obvious, like he doesn't recognise himself or his brother. "Yes, we played soccer together years ago, so?"

"Just watch. This is not the past that you know."

Not that past that he knows, what is he talking about? It are just him and his brother, playing soccer together like they used to.

Tsurugi can't hold back a small smile when he hears his brother yell "Fire Tornado!" and he kicks the ball to his past self's direction. The little Kyousuke spreads his arms and spins around. "Bakunetsu Screw!" Tsurugi remembers this moment, they played soccer together until it was dark. Tsurugi had been too tired to walk all the way back home so his brother carried him. He had fallen asleep on his brother's back at some point. Those were pretty good times. He was still close with his brother back then but, when Yuuichi started with his first year on Junior High he was always busy with other things like school or soccer.

Tsurugi had sacrificed his soccer so his older brother could play. He never touched a ball again after that and he can't say that he regrets making this decision.

He watches the little Kyousuke fall on his butt and the ball ends up in a tree. Did that happen? If it did then Tsurugi doesn't remember it anymore but, he wouldn't forget about a detail like that, would he?

The two brothers are watching the ball in the tree with sad eyes. "I'll go get it!" Kyousuke yells with new found excitement in his voice and before Tsurugi knows it he climbed his way up in the big three.

"Don't, it's dangerous, Kyousuke!"

"It'll be fine, Nii-chan!" The younger bother reaches his hand out to the ball, he can almost touch it., just a little more! Then there's a loud cracking noise and Kyousuke loses his balance. His own scream terrifies Tsurugi as he watches himself fall. His brother runs towards him. "Kyousuke!" Yuuichi spreads his arms to catch his little brother and they both fall on the ground.

The little boy opens his eyes and also Yuuichi seems to move a bit. Tsurugi is relieved, he feared that one of them died after that huge smack they made to the ground.

"Nii-chan?" Just now Tsurugi notices how his older brother is squirming in pain. Tsurugi wants to run towards the two boys but Alpha gets hold of his arm before he can do so. "No."

"Nii-chan!" He shouts again, louder this time. "Say something!"

"I-I can't ... feel my legs..."

"You're lying, right?" Kyousuke stares with tears in his eyes at his older brother and Tsurugi himself can feel the tears burning behind his eyes as he watches himself cling on his brother's body and cry for help.

At that point it all goes fast. People arrive and take the screaming kid away to check on Yuuichi. Someone calls an ambulance and the other one tries to calm the still crying Kyousuke. The whole scene is heartbreaking to watch.

Eventually an ambulance arrives and they take the two kids to the hospital. The park is left awfully quiet after that.

Alpha finally lets go of his arm. When Tsurugi looks over at him he sees that he brought his soccer ball out again.

"_Move mode_"

* * *

"Were are we now?" Tsurugi asks when he finds himself in a dark room that isn't his familiar game hall.

Alpha gives him a quiet nod and Tsurugi sees himself again, peeking in the room in front of them.

"I'm sorry but... your son's legs..."

Tsurugi takes a little step back. What did he say? The little Kyousuke bursts out in tears at the same moment. "Nii-chan can't play soccer anymore, you have to be lying Sensei!" He starts to cry harder, at that point Tsurugi sees his parents leaving the room to hold their crying son.

Tsurugi covers his mouth with his hand, he doesn't want to see this anymore but somehow he can't avert his eyes from the scene. His mother is crying and even his strong father has a devastated look on his face. He has never seen his father like that before, looking so weak.

He can feel the tears streaming down over his own cheeks, his brother is disabled and it's his fault. Their dream to get to the world together, his dream to play soccer. He has ruined it all for him.

"Please take me out of here." He says hoarsely. "I've seen enough."

Alpha throws his chip in the air once again. "Time wrap mode"

Tsurugi shuts his eyes, all he wants is to go home now. He wants to wake up in his own bed and eat breakfast with his brother before they head to school together. But Alpha seems to have different plans with him. When Tsurugi opens his eyes he is still in the hospital.

"What?" This time when he looks around Alpha is nowhere to be found. "Where are you?" He yells at the empty walls. "Show yourself! I said I wanted to go back!"

"Kyousuke?"

Tsurugi freezes on the spot. That is his brother's voice.

"Is that you Kyousuke? You can come in, I'm not changing or anything."

Tsurugi looks in the direction of the sound. The door is not completely shut but that's not the only thing that catches his eye. It's the little sign on the wall next to the door. "Tsurugi Yuuichi"

Tsurugi takes a deep breath, his brother already heard him so he can't pretend that he's not here. That wouldn't be fair towards his brother after all the things he did for him, and what he did to his brother.

He shoves the door open to let himself in. The room is big but there's not much furniture. His brother is sitting on the only bed in the room in hospital clothes. There forms a bright smile on his lips when he sees his little brother enter the room, like he had been waiting all day for this moment. He probably had been...

"You're early today Kyousuke!" He smiles. "How was your soccer practice? I hope you didn't run off early to see me. I wouldn't want you to let your teammates down because of me."

"Ah..." What now, should he lie to his brother? He hasn't played soccer in years. Team, what team? Raimon perhaps, yes that should be it, the Raimon soccer club. That's where is brother plays. "Practice was fine, the coach had to be somewhere so we stopped early." That was easier than he thought.

"I see. Could you help me in my wheelchair Kyousuke?" I'd like to go outside with you, the weather seems to be great today!"

Tsurugi looks at the wheelchair on the side of his bed. He has never done something like that before. Yuuichi shifts a little to the edge of the bed and reaches his arms out to him. Tsurugi understand this gesture right away. It's the same thing he always did when he wanted his brother to carry him.

He holds his brother like he always saw the hero carry his girl in one of his games. Yuuichi doesn't weight much for his age and his legs feel skinny. He carefully places him in the wheelchair. That went also better than he thought at first, he was scared he'd drop his brother.

Yuuichi doesn't seem to notice Tsurugi's trembling hands nor rapid breathing, or maybe he just pretends that he doesn't. His brother has always been good at hiding how he actually feels about something. Always to prevent his little brother from getting hurt or feeling guilty.

Tsurugi takes his brother's wheelchair and brings him outside. It feels strange yet natural to do this, also because his brother seems to be really calm about it.

It's natural for him of course, this is his daily routine. He doesn't know any better but, Tsurugi does. It hurts to see his brother like this, unable to move, unable to play soccer.

He wants to ask him how he's doing but knowing his brother he'll probably reply that he's doing fine. Different timeline or not, his brother will never change. He also wants to ask how much his brother can feel but, the Tsurugi he knows already has that kind of information so it would be strange to ask him now all of the sudden.

He stops the wheelchair on one of the pieces of grass that surround the hospital and sits next to him on the ground, leaning against a tree. They're both quiet, Tsurugi is because he has no idea what to say and Yuuichi is because he knows his brother will say something if he wants to. When he shoots a glance to his brother he sees that he's enjoying the sun on his face. The Nii-san here looks so pale and fragile while his brother is muscular and his skin is tanned because of the amount of time he's playing soccer outside. It's not fair how much Nii-san is missing.

There are two boys playing soccer together right in front of them. He doesn't have to look to the side to know that his brother is watching them too. That should be them, playing outside together. He suddenly feels this strong desire to play soccer with his brother again, just how they used to do.

The younger one of the two accidently shoots a little too hard and the ball bounces in their direction, it only stops when it hits Yuuichi's wheelchair and ends up between his legs.

"Sorry! Could you give us the ball back?"

"Sure!" His brother gives the boys a bright smile before focussing on the ball between his legs. Tsurugi expects him to kick the ball back at the boys but that's only until he can see how much effort his brother is putting in trying to move his legs. A strong feeling of guilt, sadness and shock overwhelms him while he averts his gaze from Yuuichi who bends over to throw the ball back to the waiting children.

"Thank you!"

It doesn't seem to bother his brother at all, he is still smiling like he always does. Like it's all fine that this is happening. But that's not how Tsurugi feels. He thinks back about what he saw today, how he is the reason that his brother can't move his legs anymore. It should have been him in the wheelchair, not his brother! He was being too reckless, trying to get the ball. His brother warned him but he didn't listen, he never listens to his brother while all he wants it protecting his little brother from getting hurt. What has he ever done for him in return? How will he ever be able to make it up with him for this?

"Back at that age, we'd play soccer until it got dark." When Tsurugi doesn't reply his brother looks over at him. "Are you still upset about that? It was an accident."

"Nii-san!" Tsurugi almost jumps up, fists clenched together. How could his brother say something like that, it's his fault that he's in a wheelchair!

"You should keep playing soccer and go out to the world. It was our dream to fight on the world's field, remember? Just like Gouenji-san."

How could he ever forget their dream, their promise to each other to always play soccer together. The Nii-san he knows should be playing soccer, not him! "It's you who should be going to the world. It's you I want to see play!"

"Kyousuke." A frown appears on his brother's always so cheerful face. "I am not able to play soccer in this condition. You should play for the both of us."

"How can you be so calm, Nii-san! You can't play soccer anymore and that is _my_ fault! If I didn't fall back then this would never have happened! I should have listened to what you said!"

"Kyousuke, we've been over this a lot of times already." There is a hint of disappointment in his voice. That's even worse than getting angry, he had just disappointed his brother.

"You don't understand! The Nii-san I know plays soccer, he's the best in his team! He is strong and I am sure that he is going to the world soon! Nii-san has a lot of friends and he's very popular! But you... you can only sit in your wheelchair! You are trying to act strong and smile all the time but this must hurt Nii-san! How can you smile in a condition like this? I should be sitting there, Nii-san, not you! Please get up...!" Tsurugi can feel the tears streaming down over his face again but he doesn't care about this at all, all he wants is his brother back. "Get up Nii-san, play soccer! I promise to you that.. I promise that I..."

"Please don't raise your voice like that when we're outside, Kyousuke, you're drawing attention." His brother's voice is cold and there is a quiver in his voice that perfidies that he is holding back on his own tears. "Could you call a nurse to bring me back inside? I am tired. Also, mom and dad must be waiting for you."

Tsurugi has never seen his brother like this before, so disappointed in him and in so much pain. He really hurt his brother with his words, this is the worst he could ever do to him. He let him down, he maybe even offended his brother. "Nii-san..."

Yuuichi turns his wheelchair away from him. "Please don't come tomorrow, I don't want you to betray our soccer more than you already did."

Tsurugi feels like collapsing, what has he done, how could he treat his very own brother like this. He is the worst. Before he can do anything to stop his brother everything seems to freeze.

"Do you understand now how important soccer is to your brother?"

Tsurugi turns on his heel, Alpha is standing behind him, holding his soccer ball in his hand. "He doesn't even care about his injuries, as long as one of you can play soccer. Do you see now how important it is that he plays soccer and not you?"

"Y-Yes! Please take me back to my time! I will never play soccer again, for Nii-san's sake. I'll do anything so he can go to the world!"

"Very well."

"_Time Wrap Mode_"

* * *

It's been a couple of weeks since the whole incident. Alpha let him return to his own time and he never saw him again. Tsurugi is trying to spend a little more time with his brother but he still won't touch a soccer ball. He got his high score back too, so he doesn't have time for soccer. His free month of gaming started so he has a lot of time to spend on gaming.

"Kyousuke."

Tsurugi turns his head in the direction of the person who called for him. "Nii-san."

"Could you come with me for a little while? I want us to go to the river bank" He asks him with the sweetest smile.

"The river bank?" Why would his brother want to take him there all of the sudden, doesn't he have practice to attend to?

"Yes. How about we play soccer together? It's been so long."

Tsurugi looks back at his game and gets up. "Sorry Nii-san." _But I promised that I wouldn't play soccer again, ever. _"You'll have to go by yourself."

Without a further word he leaves, before his brother tries to convince him to play with him. That's something he's pretty good at, convincing him to do something. But he can't play soccer with him. It is already enough for him that his brother is able to play soccer. If he is happy then Tsurugi is too, he doesn't need to play soccer for that.

Tsurugi tries to play a few more games but he doesn't feel like it anymore. He feels bad for declining his brother's offer to play together like that, he should at least have given him a proper reason to say no. But the image of his brother in a wheelchair is still clear in his vision, he can't bend the reality and steal soccer from his brother. Yuuichi will have to accept that Tsurugi won't be playing soccer with him.

When he leaves the building he hears an unfamiliar voice calling for him. "Tsurugi!" He stops to turn around and face the stranger. "Hah, who are you?"

"You really don't remember me." The strange boy mumbles. Tsurugi shoots him a glare, he wasted enough time today, he doesn't need a stranger to ruin his day even more. Besides, the last time a stranger called for him he took him to the past to make sure he wouldn't play soccer ever again. "I'm Yuuichi-san's junior." Great, this time it _is_ a friend of his brother.

"Nii-san. The soccer club, huh. What do you want?"

"Why did you turn down Yuuichi-san's invitations?"

"What?"

"I was there too."

"It's none of your business."

"Yuuichi-san is going to give soccer back to you! Or he plans to..." His brother's teammate looks down. "No...never mind..."

"I don't know what it is what you're trying to say, but I've given it up long ago. I'm fed up with it." Tsurugi turns around, just what is this guy talking about. Giving soccer back to him... does he mean?

"The Tsurugi that I know would never be fed up with soccer."

Tsurugi turns to him again, the Tsurugi he knows? Do they know each other, is this Alpha's doing again?

"What?'

"You want to play soccer, don't you? You love it!"

Tsurugi turns again, this guy knows too much. But he has no idea who this guy is, maybe Alpha asked him to do this or he works for this 'master' too. "You don't know anything about me. What would you know?"

"I know-" the shorter guy cuts himself off. "Not playing soccer even though you love it doesn't make sense! I'm sure even soccer is waiting for you to come back."

"Get off my ass!" Tsurugi bursts out. "Quit with your 'soccer, soccer.'"

What is he thinking, talking like soccer has feelings. Soccer has no feelings, soccer is a sport you play, nothing more. But, he did mention something about the Tsurugi _he_ knows. Who would that be, the Tsurugi he knows. The same Tsurugi he was supposed to be in the other timeline? But that would mean that his brother is in a wheelchair, he would never want that. He doesn't want Yuuichi to give soccer back to him, he has given soccer back to his brother. He wouldn't want his brother to sacrifice anything else for his sake, not again.

"Tsurugi..."

"Listen, I don't know who you are nor what you're talking about. Do yourself a favour and leave me alone."

* * *

Tsurugi leans against a tree. He left the guy standing there, thank god that he didn't try to follow him around, he looked like the type who would do such a thing. He looks up at two young lads playing soccer. Old memories come up, his own old memories. Where he and his brother used to play soccer together, without the accident.

"Okay! Bring it!"

Suddenly Tsurugi feels the same feeling coming up, the feeling he had when he was sitting next to his brother in the wheelchair. He wants to play soccer with his brother, more than anything else. He misses soccer, he misses playing with his brother, he misses kicking against a ball for hours and hours. Suddenly he realises what he has to do, just this one time, for his brother.

Yuuichi looks up when he hears someone walking down the stairs at the river bank. Yuuichi is not the type to give up but the thought of his brother not showing up at all did cross his mind for a brief moment. "You came!"

"I don't know if I'll be that good." He says without looking at his brother. "It's been forever."

Yuuichi kicks the ball in his direction without a warning. Tsurugi immediately responds with a jump in the air, he makes a back flip and lands on his feet again, resting one foot on the soccer ball.

"You still remember it all. You still love soccer, don't you."

"Nii-san..."

"Care to spend a little bit of time playing soccer with me?" His brother smiles. That he even has to ask that question, he knows why Tsurugi is here. But what Yuuichi doesn't know is that it will be their last time playing soccer together. "Well, just this one time."

"Thank you."

Tsurugi kicks the ball back at his brother. They make a few passes and it seems that Yuuichi is not going easy on him but, Tsurugi manages to be there in time every time his brother makes a difficult pass. It's like he never quit playing soccer.

"Nothing less from you, Kyousuke!"

The enthusiasm in his brother's voice makes him smile, it feels good to see his brother smile like that. It's a honest smile.

It doesn't take long for them both to play on their fullest again, yes Yuuichi is faster than him, he's more agile and knows some dirty tricks but, Tsurugi easily catches up after a bit of time.

They play until the sun is completely set and don't stop until Tsurugi collapses on his knees, he might still know how to play soccer but his condition is not how it used to be after those years of only sitting still and playing games. He feels exhausted yet so energetic at the same time, it is a real satisfying feeling.

"Thank you for today, Kyousuke. I will always remember this day."

"I will too, Nii-san."

"Let's play soccer again, some time soon." Yuuichi says and holds his hand out to his brother.

"Yes," he replies and holds his brother's hand so he can pull him up and seal the promise at the same time. "let's."

For a moment he feels the strong connection like they used to have, connected by this promise of playing soccer again together in the future. It's a nice thought but, they both know a situation like that will never occur again. This was their last time playing soccer together.

* * *

**I'm not really fond of the happy endings it seems, nonetheless I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**Leave a comment if you want to share your thoughts!**

**Angel**


End file.
